


Эффект синергии

by Vakshja



Series: Модернизм семьи Смит [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Romance, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Надо поговорить, - начала Леви.<br/>Именно с этих слов всегда начинаются самые жуткие разговоры мира. Эрвин был в этом абсолютно уверен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект синергии

**Author's Note:**

> Закон синергии гласит: «Целое больше, нежели сумма отдельных частей».

Тишину в кабинете нарушают тиканье часов и редкий треск пламени свечей. Тени от широкоплечей фигуры, сидящей за столом, и непрерывно дергающегося пера танцуют на стенах и потолке, меняя свои формы и размеры. В помещении пахнет пергаментом и старинным шоколадом - этот запах исходит от большой книжной полки и облупившегося комода в углу кабинета.

Эрвин устало трет переносицу, глаза слипаются. Он хочет спать, но не может позволить себе этой роскоши, пока не закончит расписывать план предстоящей вылазки. Командир обложился картами и книгами, наивно полагая, что уже пройденные маршруты и записанные предыдущим командованием хроники смогут помочь ему придумать свою уникальную стратегию. Однако сегодня гениальные мысли наотрез отказываются его посещать; вероятно, всему виною то, что светловолосая голова Смита забита далеким от военных планов.

Скрип открывающейся двери служит спасением от собственного сознания.  
\- Надо поговорить, - говорит женщина, закрывая за собой дверь, - серьезно, - добавляет она, когда садится на стол командира, заставляя мужчину тем самым чуть отодвинуть стул назад. Ноги она устраивает на краешке стула между широко раздвинутых коленей Эрвина. Командир нервно сглатывает - уж слишком близко эти чудесные ножки к стратегически важным местам. А Леви явно не в духе. 

\- Что случилось, дорогая? - спрашивает Смит, на что в ответ получает характерное женщине фырканье. 

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Леви, говори, что случилось, - устало просит Эрвин, кладя ладони на острые колени. Его руки большие и теплые, брюнетка чувствует, как по ногам бегут мурашки.

\- Учти, что я просто ставлю тебя в известность. Что делать с этой проблемой я уже решила, - предупреждает она любые попытки своего возлюбленного не согласиться с ней и изменить ситуацию.

Он не отвечает, только пробегает рукой по талии девушки, выше, пока, наконец, не касается небрежной косы, перекинутой через левое плечо. Эрвин заплел ее Леви еще утром, поэтому сейчас коса растрепалась: некоторые пряди выбились из общего переплетения за день тренировок. Он любит волосы своей женщины: жесткие, цвета вороного крыла, свободолюбивые, как и их обладательница, ведь собрать их в какую-то прическу крайне непросто. Но Эрвин терпелив, каждое утро расчесывает густые пряди, ночами зарывается в них носом, вдыхая запах меда и жасмина, а иногда любит поиграть с волосами Леви, пропускать через пальцы, наматывать в колечки. Вот и сейчас Смит аккуратно продевает указательный палец в косу, сжимает пряди в ладони, представляя, как через пару часов распустит прическу и насладится волнами волос.

\- Хватит, - Леви дергает головой. - Я беременна, - серые глаза внимательно смотрят в голубые. 

Сердце Эрвина пропускает удар. Губы предательски немеют, перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Повтори, - только и может сказать он.

\- Я беременна, - голос спокоен, ничего не выражает. - И у меня к тебе только одна просьба: найди кого-нибудь, кто сможет мне с этим помочь.  
Мужчина растерян. Не то, чтобы он никогда не допускал мысли о возможном отцовстве и о том, что это может случиться, но все равно, думать об этом одно, а услышать такую новость от своей любимой - совершенно другое. 

\- Как ты узнала? - глупый вопрос, но мысли в голове не могут выстроиться в правильной последовательности.

\- Все признаки на лицо, - хмыкает Леви. - Ханджи сделала мне несколько тестов, чтобы уж наверняка. Пять недель уже.

Пять недель. Уже как пять недель жив его ребенок, а он и знать не знал.  
\- Найди кого-нибудь, кто сможет мне с этим помочь, - повторяет брюнетка, ожидая вразумительного ответа на свою просьбу.

\- Кого-нибудь? Это кого? - недоумевает Эрвин. - Ты что удумала? - светлые брови хмурятся.

\- Я хочу сделать аборт. Нам, - Леви делает акцент на этом слове, или Смиту кажется? - не нужен этот ребенок. Сейчас не самое лучшее время для этого, Эрвин. И ты, и я - мы нужны армии хладнокровными, а не сонными и с грязными ползунками в руках.

Наверное, несмотря на то, что командир разведки за свою жизнь повидал многое, именно сейчас ему стало по-настоящему страшно от этих слов, что так спокойно произнесла его любимая. «Я хочу сделать аборт» - фраза стучит в висках и не отпускает, словно напоминая о своих абсурдности и жестокости. 

\- Какой еще аборт? – в голосе сквозит злость. – Ты дура? Это незаконно!

\- Нет, это ты дурак? – Леви хочет закинуть ногу на ногу, но Смит ловко перехватывает ее за щиколотку и кладет стопу на свое плечо. Привычная поза для них, но брюнетка кривит губы, однако попытки вырваться не предпринимает. – Это ребенок, а не игрушка. Живой человек, требующий к себе внимания. Эрвин, тебе сорок скоро стукнет, а такие простые истины ты так и не усвоил.

\- Все я усвоил, - отвечает мужчина, смотря в серые глаза. В них не утренний туман, столь любимый им, а грузное небо, готовое вот-вот разразиться молниями. – А также я усвоил то, что я хочу этого ребенка, - продолжает Эрвин спокойно и размеренно, вся злоба выветривается из голоса. – И ты родишь его мне, - уверенно заявляет он. – Я не позволю тебе убить моего наследника, понятно? Если тебе он не нужен, то после того, как он появится на свет, я заберу его. Я не стану ему потом рассказывать, что родная мать от него отказалась.

\- Ну надо же, - хмыкает Леви, стягивая с волос резинку и начиная расплетать косу, - не думала, что «папаша» заговорит в тебе так быстро, - она молчит несколько секунд, а потом добавляет. – Я боялась, что ты от _нас_ откажешься, - в ее голосе больше нет агрессии и былой жесткости, только усталость; теперь она та самая домашняя кошка, которой становится редко и ненадолго, но подобное перевоплощение характера непременно того стоит.

\- Глупая, - Эрвин перехватывает руки Леви и, поднеся их к губам, нежно целует каждый палец. – Я ведь люблю тебя, как я могу отказаться от тебя и нашего ребенка? 

\- Рожу я тебе сына, куда денусь, - она прикрывает веки. – Пошли спать. Я перенервничала из-за этого разговора, а мне это противопоказано, - наклонившись, она оставляет на лбу своего командира аккуратный поцелуй, после чего отстраняется и слезает со стола. 

Женщина уходит в спальню, прилегающую к кабинету, и Эрвин слышит, как Леви умывает лицо и руки, а потом шуршит одеждой, переодеваясь. Смит тушит свечи на столе пальцами, предварительно смочив их слюной, после чего, снимая куртку и рубашку на ходу, заходит в комнату. Он берет расческу с тумбочки и, подойдя к Леви, касается ее черных волос, начинает медленно и аккуратно расчесывать их, после чего заплетает в легкую косу, потому что их обладательница не любит спать с распущенными волосами.

\- Да ложись уже, - проверив «плотность» прически, Леви забирается под одеяло. Она внимательно смотрит за тем, как раздевается Эрвин, как складывает одежду на стул, ложится в постель. Смит крепко прижимает к себе любимую и, засыпая, думает о том, что, несмотря на хаос, творящийся вокруг, и неспокойные времена, в кои им «посчастливилось» жить, он теперь _абсолютно счастлив_.


End file.
